


Horrible End

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Fives encounters a graveyard for the first time. It doesn't set well.





	Horrible End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakkynfyre47 (TwoMenAndAGuava)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoMenAndAGuava/gifts).



"What are those?"

Echo looked in the direction that Fives pointed, marking out the neat rows of small stone monuments, evenly spaced out.

"Headstones."

"Heads of what?"

Echo shook his head. "They're like our marks," he said, gesturing to the mark for Hevy, and the smaller ones for the others of their squad. "Only, most of the time, they put them up over the place they bury the bodies."

Fives looked horrified at that. "They… they… they don't cremate the dead?!"

"Not here, they don't." Echo then snorted. "The grass and those trees over there look like they don't mind being fed dead people, though."

The slightly humorous words did nothing to ease Fives' horror at the idea.

+++

The entire camp save the guards were bedded down, catching what sleep they could, when _they_ came. Fives came alert not for a sound but a smell, the smell of damp earth and rotting things. He grabbed for his blasters, yelling with incoherent fear, something he had not known any brother was capable of.

He prepared to meet the shambling, horrific things that had once been people, raising his blasters — 

— "VOD!"

Fives blinked awake, his heart racing, to find Echo right there with him.

"They're still dead?"

Echo had no idea what had triggered it, but he could read Fives easily, knew what needed to be said.

"Yeah, vod."

"Okay."

Fives then sagged into Echo's hold on him, and the pair curled together, to keep the nightmares at bay.


End file.
